dragoninfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyla Suzuki
Skyla Suzuki '(スキーラ・サズーキー ''Sukiira Sazuukii), sometimes referred to as '''Sky (スカイ Sukai) is a '''fan character '''for the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series. Skyla is the younger sister to Logan. She duels with a Raven based deck and is the the love interest of Jaden Yuki. Physical Description Skyla is a young Japanese girl with tan skin, of average height, and weight with dark navy blue hair with crimson red streaks and violet eyes. Skyla is slender in stature yet has a fairly muscular build. Skyla's main attire consists of: a black leather hoodie-jacket, a dark gray silky spaghetti strap dress over silver-gray faded jeans, two criss-crossing black belts with silver adornments, and either calf-length black boots or black high heeled sandals embedded with rhinestones. Her silver deck case is attached to her left thigh by a black belt embedded with silver. Personality Skyla is a outgoing girl, but is not very social. She cares very much for her younger brother and does what she can to protect him from being sent away. Her only friends are Melissa Hope, her brother's girlfriend, and her Duel Spirits. However, after meeting Jaden and spending time with him, she starts to develop a crush on Jaden. Soon she and Jaden eventually enters a romantic relationship. Relationships *Akira Suzuki (paternal grandfather) *Shane Suzuki (father, deceased) *Skylar Suzuki (mother, deceased) *Logan Suzuki (older brother) *Devin Aarons (ex-boyfriend) *Jaden Yuki (love interest) *Grayson Yuki (future son) *Kalani Yuki (future daughter) *Gwendolyn Yuki (future daughter) Family Logan Suzuki Logan is very protective of his little sister, but loves her nevertheless. Unfortunately due to Logan being the CEO of their mother's company, he has to stay in Ojima City. Zack Suzuki Skyla cares very much for her younger brother. She doesn't like to leave him with Gale, but most of the time she has no choice due to school. Friends June Aarons Love Interest Abilities Skyla is a very skilled duelist, capable of working with strong and weak cards. If she's in a jam, she's able to adapt and improvise with whatever she has on hand. Skyla is very skilled with her Telekinetic powers, though she does not use them in public. Ever since she was born, Skyla has been able to see duel spirits and to understand and communicate with them. Skyla is highly athletic and agile. Skyla is very skilled with languages, she is fluent in Japanese, Vietnamese, Korean, Chinese, Egyptian, Spanish, Latin, German, and French. Background Skyla was born to Shane and Skylar Suzuki in Kawano City, with the powers of telekinesis, and was named after her mother. Skyla was raised mostly by Logan and her maid, Alicia, has her mother died days later and her father had passed away prior to her birth. At the age of 16, she graduated from Kawano High and got accepted into Domino University, where she currently attends. Future In the future, Skyla and Jaden marry, and have three kids: 15 year old Kalani and 14 year old twins Grayson and Gwendolyn. Skyla cares very much for her children and often leaves Kalani to watch over Grayson and Gwendolyn much to Kalani's dismay. Alternate Versions Missing From Our Lives Skyla leaves her friends and family because of her powers. When Graciella turns sixteen years, Jaden falls into a coma. Graciella believes the only one that can wake him up is her long-lost mother and sets out to find Skyla before it's too late. Gallery Skyla Suzuki SKETCH.jpg|Skyla's stetch Trivia *Skyla's name last name is Japanese for small bell tree *Skyla's name is similar to her mother's but doesn't have the R at the end Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Fan Characters Category:Good Category:Human Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Characters